Dog Park Fiasco
by skyglazingMaro
Summary: Naruto is a dog walker. Sasuke bought a dog because he was getting lonely and tired of the empty house. Sasuke and Naruto meet at the dog park. Sasuke hires him. Sasuke starts to like having Naruto around. He begins to think that it might be nice to have Naruto waiting for him at his house every day. SasuNaru brief SasuSaku and slight Sakura bashing
1. Chapter 1

**The Dog Park Fiasco**

**Summary: **Naruto is a dog walker and Sasuke is a new pet owner. Sasuke bought a dog because he was getting lonely and tired of the empty house. At first he tried to get a girlfriend, but that was a disaster. He now has a Sakura as a stalker. Sasuke now has a full-blooded German Shepherd puppy. Naruto has some clients that will pay him extra to take their dogs to the dog park. Sasuke met Naruto at the dog park and hires him. But Sasuke takes a strange liking to having Naruto around. He begins to think that it might be nice to have Naruto waiting for him at his house every day.

Chapter 1

The echo of the door closing behind Sasuke rang through the house. Silence greeted Sasuke like it always did. He couldn't help but sigh. Sasuke was an antisocial person by nature, but having no one else living with him to greet was slightly disheartening.

Sasuke had gotten used to having a roommate. He had one in boarding school since eighth grade all the way to about two years after college. Sometimes his roommates hated him and were down right annoying. There presence was still something that became comfortable after being a constant thing for so long. His last roommate Shikamaru had moved in with his girlfriend, Ino. Shikamaru and Ino had been dating for a year already. Sasuke wouldn't be surprised if he got a letter to their engagement party in six months.

Sasuke now had a vice president job at the big company Sharginan and had no need for a roommate. Since then he has even moved to a nicer more expensive apartment with a great view. It has been six months since he started to live alone and he still isn't used to it yet. After three months, he decide that a girlfriend would be great to keep him company. Man did that blow up in his face.

The girl seemed nice, smart, and cute at first. She was a secretary in the sales department in his office building. Her name was Sakura. She was light-skinned and slim, but was lacking in the chest department. She had this light pink hair that was the color of cherry blossoms. She was always nice and smile at him sweetly when she saw him.

He had approached her on his way out to lunch and asked her with she would like to join him. She seemed so eager and her face lit up with happiness. They went to a small diner only two blocks away from the office. It surprised to find that they had a lot to talk about. The conversation was refreshing. He continued to had lunch with her every day. On the fourth day, he finally asked her out on a date. She looked absolutely delighted.

Their date went well so he decided to have their fourth date at his apartment. He was thinking they would watch movies and order take out. Everything had gone fine until she jumped him during the second movie. Sure he had given her a few hello and goodbye kisses, but they were all chaste. She was pretty much climbing on top of him and had her tongue down his throat. Her hands had slid under his shirt to rub his abs and chest. He knew that this was supposed to be arousing, but it wasn't. She started to grind herself on his crotch. His groin started to respond slightly.

That was the night he slept with her. He was only half hard when he entered her. She was dripping wet though. Sakura's pink hair sprawled across his dark red bed sheets. It clashed horribly with her hair, but made her eyes and skin pop. She was beautiful spread out beneath him. Her face twisted with pleasure as he started to thrust into her soft willing body. She moaned like a whore. He was finally completely hard after thrusting into her tight warmth for five minutes. She would gasp when he gave a practically harsh thrust. He drilled into her for half an hour and she had cum twice already. When she came, she let out this yelp that would cause him to slightly soften. It still wasn't enough so he pulled out of her and started to jack off. She saw that he was having difficultly and decide to lend a hand. Well technically she used her mouth to pleasure him. He could tell she was trying her best, but it wasn't working. He started to fuck her hot wet mouth with vigor. He didn't notice her eyes start to tear up or even think that her might be choking her. He finally came after a ten minutes.

That was the most unsatisfying sex he has ever had. He had figured that the sex would get better. They had several more dates and each time afterward Sakura was begging for him to fuck her. He was wrong even after a month the sex was still bad and every time it got harder for him cum. She had of course loved it because she would have three to four orgasms. He really had no choice. He had to break up with her. He had tried to let her down easy.

Then suddenly everywhere he went she was there. During his lunch break, he would see her eating alone at a table. She would even give him a smile and a small shy wave. At the grocery store near his house, he would run into her shopping. He even saw her at his gym. There was no doubt about it. She was stalking him. He decide to confront her after two weeks of this nonsense. He made sure that he was harsh with her and left no room for argument.

"Sakura, why are you following me? You realize what you doing is stalking." Sasuke stared at her with distaste.

"Oh that is simple. I know you will change your mind about us, Sasuke. The more you see me the sooner you'll change your mind." Sakura stated with a sweet and as a fact tone in her voice.

"No, I won't. I broke up with you for a reason."

"What ever it was. I am sure we can work it out."

"No, we can't." Sasuke was starting to get annoyed. This was ridiculous.

"Sasuke, sweetheart, I love you and that's all that matters. Anything else we can overcome." Sakura blushed violently as she confessed and looked up at him from under her lashes.

"Sakura, I don't love you. I never will. I don't even like you anymore." Sasuke made sure to speak harshly and with a sharp bite to his voice.

Sakura flinched and looked heartbroken. Sasuke could see the tear welling up in her eyes. He couldn't help but think good now she will give up and leave me alone.

Sakura with a shakely and uncertain voice said, "You can learn to love me. Your not giving our love a chance."

Sasuke knew he would have to go farther. "Sakura, I dated you for two months. I gave it a chance. I can't even enjoy being intimate with you. I rather jerk myself off to dirty magazines or porn."

Sasuke glared at her as her tears finally fell. Sakura's jaw dropped and her face shocked and horrified at Sasuke's words. Her whole body started to shake as cried uncontrollably. She hugged herself as if trying to comfort her broken heart.

She glared up at Sasuke while the tears still fell like an endless waterfall. "I hate you. I hope you die alone and unloved." She turned and ran away.

Sasuke felt a slight guilt, but it wasn't his fault. He tried being nice. She just wouldn't give up. If she hadn't started to stalk him, he wouldn't have had to do this. She gave him no choice.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: The story didn't receive a lot of reviews. The amount of hits and favorites and alerts were inspiring though. This story was inspired when I took my rat terrier/chihuahua mix to the dog park. I was excited to see in yesterday's newspaper that there will be a chihuahua race this up coming Sunday during a street festival. Chiquita will be upset if she loses so wish her luck.

* * *

Chapter 2

It had been a month since I broke up with Sakura. The empty apartment was starting to get to me. After Sakura, I really didn't what another girlfriend. One crazy stalker was enough for me. Sakura just glared at me when she saw me at work now.

One day at work, I over heard my coworkers talking about their pets. They were talking about dogs, cats, and even hamsters. That's when I realized a pet would be perfect to keep him company. After work Sasuke passed by the park and noticed that there was a dog park. There were a few people there with their pets. He looked at the dogs and noticed that there were many kinds. There was a pit bull, a Great Dane, a German Shepherd, a Labrador Retriever, a Yorkie, a rat terrier, a pug and even a poodle. How would he decide what kind of dog to get?

After going on the internet and taking the Iams Dog breed Selector, he looked over the results. A standard schnauzer is a 83% match. No way those dogs look dumb. What the hell is a Portuguese Water Dog? Okay the Australian Shepherd and the German Shepherd dog seem normal enough.

After comparing the two breeds, he noticed that an Australian Shepherd is not recommended for apartment. The German Shepherd would be okay in an apartment if exercised which was idea. He liked the thought of have a jogging partner instead of the usual iPod. While he did go to the gym, it was only for weight training. He jogged daily to stay in shape.

With that decided, he contacted an excellent breeder. The breeder recently had batch of puppies that were 8 weeks old and had already house trained them. He said I could pick the puppy up in three days. I was so excited by the second day that I barely slept. The puppy was adorable and had these big warm brown eyes. My heart has never been so easily defeated.

I stopped by Pet Smart on the way home. The female store attended was absolutely smitten with him. I got puppy food, collar, leash, a bed, and a few toys. On the way out I saw a dog tag machine. I feed the machine five dollars and started to enter the information. I started a the blank box for the name. Uhhh... You got to be kidding me. I was so excited yet it never occurred to me to think of a name. I had got a boy so maybe Conroy. No that is stupid. He needs a strong name, Jethro. Jethro from NCIS has a strong character. Jethro sounds like a strong name.

In my parked car with the ac on, I put Jethro's collar and tag on. I placed a teething bone in the passenger seat with him. I drove home while Jethro remained entertained by the bone. I remember the dog park and had the strangest urge to show off my new puppy. When I stopped by there, I was surprised by the amount of small dog present. They were usually only a few at a time. I put the collar on Jethro and entered the small dog area. I looked at the large dog area that had two dogs in there and knew in a few months he would be in there.

The pack of small dogs rushed to meet Jethro. The first to approach him was a rat terrier. A chihuahua, a wiener dog, a pug and a Shih Tzu followed him. Jethro just wagged his tail and started to jump around excitedly. I was surprised to see a single person sitting on a bench with multiple leashes. He was absolutely stunning. He had blonde hair and blue eyes with a sun-kissed tan. He was wearing blue jeans and an orange MM t-shirt. He smiled brightly at me as a approached him.

"Hi, I'm Naruto." His voice was soothing and a tad bit sensual. I doubt it was on purpose, but I started to harden from the sound of his voice.

"I'm Sasuke." I didn't know what was happening. My body hadn't reacted on its own like this since puberty.

"What's his name?" For a second, I was puzzled until I noticed him glance at Jethro.

"It's Jethro." He smiled a little bigger.

"He's cute."

"Are those really all your dogs?" I looked at Jethro run and play with the other dogs except the Shih Tzu. The Shih Tzu laid down in the concrete tunnel acting all snobby.

"Oh no, that would be crazy. What did you think I was some crazy dog lover?" He laughed. It sound so joyful that it made Sasuke want to laugh.

"It was a possibility. Unfortunately I would probably have to stop talking to you though." Sasuke smirked as Naruto started laughing again.

"I am a dog walker and I have a few clients that pay me extra to take them to the dog park. I am a college student so a have a lot of free time."

"Is the pay good?" Sasuke couldn't help but wonder.

"Yeah people love their pets."

"Hey I work a lot do you think you could come by around lunchtime and walk my dog?" Sasuke was wondering what to do about leaving Jethro home alone. He didn't want to make the somewhat time-consuming drive to his apartment from his office especially during the lunch rush.

"Really? Yeah I can do that, but how do I get in if you're not home." Naruto look excited and then slightly puzzled.

"I will tell the doorman to let you in and have him give you my spare key." Sasuke couldn't help but like the idea of seeing Naruto more often.

"Okay, cool. Where is your apartment?"

I exchanged numbers with Naruto and gave him directions to my apartment. I gathered up Jethro. Naruto cuddled him and told him he would see him tomorrow. After saying goodbye, I was on my way home grinning like the cat that caught the canary.

I hadn't caught him yet, but I will soon enough.


End file.
